The Other Half
by InariKiri
Summary: Who is this mysterious lady that suddenly dropped into the lives of the Avalanche crew, and why does she resemble their enemy so much? Is she a threat to them or their greatest ally?
1. Chapter 1

"Wake…wake up.", an airy voice sounds through the building. "Wake up." Slowly mako colored eyes open up to the world, thick lashes blinking slowly from the light. A giggle echo's in their head. "It's up to you now.", the voice says as glass cracks all over. Suddenly the glass gives way and a large stream of fluid comes running out followed by a body. A deep breath is inhaled but the body stays unmoving for a moment. Soon though their fingers start twitching and with a lot of trial and error they finally get to their feet. Looking around them at the unfamiliar surroundings they can't help but wonder where they are, though what is even familiar, when no memory surfaces from their mind? Slowly their body moves forward, glass reflecting bits and pieces of their physique. A wisp of baby blue and platinum blonde passing by before feet covered with blue ballerina's step on them. Stepping outside for the first time as far as they can remember their eyes befall on a big crescent moon. The air leaving from their lungs is seen passing from full rosy lips as the air is chilly and prickles on their skin. Ahead of them is a vast expanse of empty and dry fields. "Good luck.", the voice from before whispers in their head before they feel the presence leave entirely. And so this creature takes their first steps into the outside world from which they has been kept for so long.

...

The Lifestream. That's what we call the river of life that circles our planet, giving life to the world and everything in it. The Shin-Ra Electric Power Company discovered a way to use the

Lifestream as an energy source. Because of Shin-Ra's energy, we were able to live very comfortable lives. But wasn't that because we were taking away from the planet's life? A lot of people thought so. Shin-Ra used their power to stop anyone who got in their way. Shin-Ra

had a special group of warriors called "SOLDIER." And all of the SOLDIERs had Jenova Cells put inside of them. Jenova was a calamity that fell from the sky a long, long time ago ... and tried to destroy the planet.

Anyway, there was one SOLDIER named Sephiroth, who was better than the rest. But when he found out about the terrible experiments that made him he began to hate Shin-Ra. And then, over time, he began to hate everything. Shin-Ra and the people against them. Sephiroth, who

hated the Planet so much that he wanted to make it go away. And the people who tried to stop him. There were a lot of battles. For every battle, there was more sadness; someone I love went back to the Lifestream too. And then, it came... the chosen day. In the end, the planet itself had to make the battles stop for good. The planet used the Lifestream as a weapon, and when it burst out of the earth ... all the fighting, all the grief and sadness ... everything was washed away. Sadness was the price to see it end. But, it looks like the planet is a lot madder than we thought.

...

Eyes stare as a slim figure makes their way through the streets of Midgar. Their body pulled forward by a strong feeling, of thirst. Opening a door, a bell chimes to announce their arrival. "Hello, how may I help…", the voice stop in mid sentence as they look upon the spectacular looking young lady who just walked into the door. A shaking hand reaches out towards the lady in desperation. "Please…", a soft voice breathes. "Oh my!", the lady gasps out in surprise before the girl collapses onto the floor. Running up to them she picks up her upper body, resting it against her. "Marlene!, she yells out. Soon small footsteps come running down the stairs. The little girl gasps as she spots the figure in her caretakers' arms. "Could you get some water Marlene?" The girl nods before running behind the bar, picking up a glass to fill it up to the brim with cool water. She carefully makes her way to the two on the ground, handing the glass over to the lady who tries to make the woman drink.

The little girl stares in fascination at the limp woman who slowly takes in the water offered to her. Her eyes dance all over the body, from the white feather earrings going down to her narrow shoulders as they poke out from behind the curtain of light hair, long flowing baby blue dress that seemed of the finest material that is held together at her waist by a matching band, pale but fair skin that shows here and there to her small feet with the blue shoes. Something sparkling in the light catches the girls' eye. Across the upper part of the forehead hangs a string of crystals so small and colorless they look like raindrops. Hanging from it at the sides of the face are two strings of the same jewels going just passed her closed eyes. They end in two magnificent drops, almost like tears. She feels like a force is pulling her to this lady, something that is safe.

She is taken back to reality by a voice. "She passed out.", sighs the woman. "Tifa, who is she?" Shaking her head she answers, "I have no idea. She's a curious figure though.", she mumbles the last part. "Let's put her in a bed and let her rest okay? Maybe we will find out the answers to our questions when she wakes up." Nodding, the girl runs upstairs to prepare a bed for their unexpected guest.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a many hour before the mako eyes open up again. Glancing around carefully I notice that I'm in a small room. A scribbling sound catches my ears and turning my head my eyes befall on a little girl with brown hair in a red bow who's coloring away on paper. Watching for a moment longer before moving to sit up I seem to alert the little girl with the sounds of rustling sheets. "You're awake!" Halting my movements, I looks back at the girl now standing at my side. "Who are you?", I whispers confused. The girl giggles before speaking, "I'm Marlene. I live here with Denzel, Tifa and Cloud. Who are you?" Blinking as I registers the girls' words, my mouth opens again to form an answer. "I don't know. I don't think I ever had a name before." The little girl tilts her head. "No name? Do you know anything?", she asks. I shake my head. "Not much I'm afraid." The girl looks down, "That's so sad." Suddenly she seems to form an idea in her head. "I know, I'll give you a name! Do you mind?" "Ah…No.", I reply unsurely. "Let's see…I guess I will call you Sara! You see, it's because you look like a princess." "Uh, I see…Thank you, I like it.", I says softly. Marlene smiles brightly at this.

Standing up I, now Sara, walk to the door after putting on my shoes. "Huh? Where are you going?" I do not answer when I open the door. Looking around I see I'm in a hallway. There is an open door across the hall. Looking in, I see the body of a young boy on the bed. Crossing the hallway and I step into the room far enough until I stand next to the sleeping boy. I can't help but stare as he sometimes cringes in pain. "That's Denzel.", says the voice of Marlene behind me. "What's wrong with him?" Marlene moves next to me and pushes aside some hair revealing a dark irregularity on the boys' forehead. "What's that?" "It's geostigma. It makes Denzel very sick." My eyes widen in shock. "Many people have this illness. People die from it." I look at Marlene sadly as she hugs Denzel's hand. "Please, I don't want him to die miss Sara.", she exclaims tearing up. Nodding in understanding I place my hand on the boy his chest where is heart is. Looking in wonder as my hand starts to glow softly she stops her tears. After a minute of silence I take her hand away from the boy and smile softly down upon Marlene. ""It isn't his faith to die young." Wiping her tears away she smiles back in hope. "Really?" I nod in reassurance.

Standing up straight I walk back out the door and down some stairs. Marlene follows closely behind, wondering what I'm doing. When downstairs I look to see the same room I walked into when I came here. It's empty from people except for us two. Continuing to the door and opening it, I squint at the bright light of the sun as it slowly makes its way closer to the horizon. "Are you leaving miss Sara? But Tifa is not back yet." Turning back to the girl I say, "I have to go." Marlene looks confused. "But how do you know where? Or do you remember that?", she asks. Shaking my head I answer, "My mind doesn't know, that is true. But I feel that my heart does. It longs for answers." "Oh." Looking thoughtful for a moment, Marlene looks like she remembers something. "Please wait, I want to give you something.", she says before hurrying upstairs. Doing as requested, I wait until Marlene returns, a piece of paper in her tiny hands. "Here, this is for you.", she says handing it over. Taking it from her I look at it carefully. It's the drawing she was making earlier. Several people are on it, one looks like me and two others like Marlene and Denzel. She vaguely recognizes the lady from when she came in, but the last figure in unknown to her. It's a man. It must be this 'Cloud' person Marlene mentioned before. They seem like a happy family. I smile at Marlene before folding the drawing and putting it away in my dress. "Thank you Marlene." Marlene smiles brightly. "You'll come back and visit right?" I nod at her. "Goodbye Marlene." Marlene waves wildly as I walks off. "Goodbye miss Sara!"

Going where my feet are taking me, I soon finds herself outside the city. The sky turns red as the sun descends for the night and the moon takes its place in the sky. Reaching a cliff that has a view of the city I watch the sun go down, sitting beside a large sword sticking out of the ground. I lean against the side off it, feeling that the owner won't mind. "I like it here.", I whisper. As a whisper in the wind a voice seems to reply. "I'm glad." When the stars come out I decide it's time to move on and once again let my feet lead the way. They take me even further away from the city. After many hours I reach a strange forest it seems. It's strange because the trees carry no leaves and are glowing a soft white. Feeling a strange pull, I know that inside lie some answers. It's where destiny is leading me and so, I steps inside, disappearing beyond the tree line.

The trees light my path as I seek my way through the depths of the forest. It's eerie but beautiful at the same time. After a long walk I reach what seems a lonely house. It is oddly shaped, like a shell. I step inside to take a look around. "Is this your home?", I ask silently. I get no reply. I wasn't expecting any. I think it would be a good idea to rest here for the night. Walking on I find a bed. I haven't slept in one for so long, I feel giddy at the sensation. But even so, I am very weary and manage to fall asleep rather quickly.

The following day I awake early. Something is coming my way. Is this what I was looking for? Stepping outside I stare into the distance for some time. Anyone observing would find it strange as I stand as still as a statue for such a long time. Suddenly I can make out three figures as they come closer. Patiently I wait until they notice me when they've come close enough. They blink before smiling. "Honorable sister, I'm glad we found you.", says the one with his silver hair just passed his chin. The big one with short hair looks emotional. "She waited for us. I'm so happy.", he says. "Don't cry Loz.", comments the long haired one. "I'm not crying!", he hisses. I grow curious at the sight of them. Who could they be? It feels that somehow they are part of me and I am part of them. I wonder what will result from this meeting.

The three young men somehow seem to know me. Maybe they can give me some answers. I'm sad that I cannot return the happy recognition, for their faces are foreign to me. Luckily they seem to understand and don't mind filling me in. They tell me that I had a twin brother called Sephiroth once, who was very powerful and fought a battle against the planet. I found it strange. Why would anyone do such a thing? But they praise him and tell me he could come back with their help, for they are his remnants. To do this they first need to find 'mother'. She would make things clear for everyone. When they spoke about her with such devotion I wonder if it's my birth mother that they are talking about, and for the first time since I awoke I wonder about her. Who could be the woman that gave birth to me? Somehow I hope to meet her one day. But for now I have my 'brothers' who seem to indulge me and treat me as if I'm made off porcelain.

"Sara!", shouts Yazoo. It took them some time to get used to this name. Though they too did not know my real name and were aversive, I insisted on keeping the name Marlene gave me. They eventually went with it because it made their sister happy. Stepping out I face the brothers. "We will go look for information on mother. Please don't stray far.", Yazoo says. Though they met me only days ago, the brothers already care deeply for me it seems. I watch as they ride off on their bikes until they are out of sight. Figuring they would be a while I thought it wasn't such a bad idea to go for a walk. Explore the surroundings some more. During the past few days with them, they wouldn't let me out of their sight. When I walked, I never walked alone. It seems they finally dare to leave me on my own.

After a short walk I arrive at one of the many waters in the forest. Looking down into the depth of it, the water reflects my image back at me. Except for my hair, I guess I do resemble the brothers a lot. Blinking I spot something close by. Walking closer I notice that it's a small bird. It's just laying there. Reaching out I touch it, but it makes no movement. It's stiff and cold. My eyes turn sad as she realizes that it's dead. I get on my knees to pick it up in both my hands, enclosing the bird entirely. My hands glow softly and I stare at them in anticipation. After a minute I feel movement inside my hands, making me smile and open my hands slightly. The birds head pokes out of the gap in confusion before attempting to push its way through entirely. I open my hands fully and the bird, taking its chance, flies off without a hitch. I follow its path with my eyes before spotting something else, or rather someone. Standing up, I turns to face this person fully.

He's a pale figure, wearing lot's of black except for the long red cape. From behind the cape a golden arm gleams, filling me with curiosity. His black hair is unruly and his vibrant red eyes scrutinize me as I size him up. After a minute of just looking I ask, "Who are you?" He cocks his head, seeing I'm not intimidated at all. He seems to contemplate on answering, but eventually does so. "Vincent Valentine.", he says in a deep voice. Thinking for a moment I say, "You're voice, it sounds familiar." He looks taken aback. "What do you mean?" "It's like a voice from a distant past.", I say softly. "Who are you?" "My name is Sara." He takes a few steps closer in curiosity. "Where do you come from?" Looking around for a moment I reply, "A building located far west from here. But lately I've been taking residence in this forest." He raises a brow. "And in what place is this building located?" I think hard for a moment. "I'm sorry, I can't remember the name. There are only ruins there." A look of realization crosses his eyes. "Nibleheim." I look at him. "Nibleheim?" "What were you doing in a place like that?" "I don't know." He grunts in confusion. "Don't you remember?" "I'm afraid I'm short on memories as it stands. Therefore I'm looking for answers. I wish to find out more about me and what my purpose is." He nods.

"Mister Vincent, you come here often don't you?", I ask looking around. "How do you know?" I smile at him. "There are many traces of your presence lingering in the air." He just blinks at this. "This is a fine place to think is it not? You must have a lot of things on your mind to be coming here as often as you do." He stays silent, not understanding how I seem to read him. I don't even understand myself how I can do certain things. It just comes to me. "Sara." "Yes?" "Are you human?" I look at him questioningly. "Ah..uhm, I believe so. Why do you ask?" He shakes his head. "Never mind." "You are very mysterious mister Vincent.", I comment. "You aren't very apparent yourself." I smile at this. "I guess not." Suddenly something catches my attention and I look to where I came from. In the distance I hear engines which must mean that they have returned. I turn back to Vincent. "I have to go now. Maybe we could talk again sometime?" He nods at this. "Goodbye mister Vincent. It was nice meeting you." "Sara." I wait as he speaks. "When looking for answers, one should start from the beginning." I contemplate his advice before nodding. "Thank you.", I say before running off.

When arriving at my home I see the boys just returning, but they are not alone. They brought two people with them. My eyes widen when they are shoved of the bikes roughly by the brothers. They are a man and woman and are looking rather beaten up. The man is completely knocked out while the woman groans and barely manages to open her eyes. I run to the woman and places a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?". The woman looks up tiredly and confused. Before I get the chance to receive an answer from the woman, someone pulls me up. Looking over my shoulder at Kadaj he says, "Don't come near them Sara." "But Kadaj, they are hurt, did you do this? I don't understand." Instead of answering he says in a strict voice, "You should go to your room." Stepping back reluctantly I take one last look at the two before going inside.

Later that night Yazoo brings in dinner. "Why do you hurt those people brother?", I question him as he sets a plate down in front of me. He sighs before crouching before me. "Dear sister, they keep mother from us. We have to hurt them or they won't tell us where she is." I place my hand on his head and pet his hair. "There must be other ways." Taking my hand in his, he looks me in the eye. "You are too kind hearted to understand. Not everyone has good intentions. You must become aware of those who could trick you and hurt you. Do you not wish to meet mother and your brother?" "I do, but.." Yazoo cuts her off. "Then let us do what we need to do to make that happen." I sigh as Yazoo stands up. "Eat your food sister.", he says before leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning it is very cloudy when Kadaj announces that they are taking me out. After changing in a shorter pale yellow dress I make my way outside. "Where are we going?", I asks curiously. "You will see.", he replies. Helping me onto the bike, he gets on in front of me before driving off. Loz and Yazoo drive ahead of us trough the thicket of the trees. Suddenly a flash of red passes by to the side. The others seemed not to have noticed. Looking behind me I can just see the figure of Vincent going where we were coming from. I decide it's best not to say anything because I don't want to bother them and so I turn back to face ahead of me.

I was quite enjoying the view and the speed when they stop at a familiar place, the cliff where the sword is. Kadaj halts right next to it, setting his foot against it and pushes it over roughly. My eyes narrow in sadness. "Hey, Kadaj? Is that where big brother lives?", ask Yazoo. I turn to look at him curiously. Who does he mean? "Yeah." "Do you think he'll be glad to see us?" "Not a chance.", Kadaj scoffs. "Don't cry Yazoo.", mocks Loz. "But mother's with him.", says Yazoo. "Maybe not." Loz looks down sadly. "Don't cry Loz.", Yazoo mocks him back. Suddenly Kadaj looks alerted. "Hold on, he is coming." We all look to see a motorcycle riding below us. Kadaj motions towards it. Apparently that's a sign for Yazoo and Loz to take off. I climb off and watch as they go after the other bike. It's hard to see the person, but I can make out blonde hair. My eyes widen when the two start to attack the rider. I look at Kadaj for explanation, but he's not paying attention as he flips open his phone and starts to call someone.

Getting on hands and knees, I crawl closer to the edge to see better. The brothers summon some monsters and they too go after the man. I can see he is trying hard to fend them off as well as Loz and Yazoo. I hear Kadaj talking in the background, "Tell me you're leading me on! Because I think you do have mother there. No need to shout! I don't want to talk to you, put the president on." He sounds rather annoyed. I can't resist a sharp intake of breath as Yazoo shoots the man in the face, but breathe a sigh in relieve as only his goggles fly off and not much damage is done. I just don't understand why they try to kill him. What did he do to them? Suddenly the monsters disappear. Looking over my shoulder back at Kadaj, I see that it was his doing. "Come on Sara." I glance back to see Loz and Yazoo leaving the scene. Standing up I catch the eye of the man who now stopped driving. I can feel him staring back at me. "Sara!", Kadaj shouts, trying to snap me out of the staring contest. It works and I return to the bike until something catches my eye. "What are you doing?", asks Kadaj impatiently. He watches as I pick up the sword and stick it back into the ground. I couldn't leave it like that. Taking one last glance at the man below, I hurry back to Kadaj who speeds off as soon as I sat down. There is no joy in the ride back for I feel so guilty.

After returning I immediately sense the fading presence of Vincent and the two people who were being held here by the brothers. I just hope they won't be too angry. Sadly that was just wishful thinking. That night I stayed in my room. I am just so confused by the brothers' actions. Sighing I take a piece of paper from the night stand and fold it open. It was the drawing Marlene gave me. Glancing at all the characters I suddenly realize something. That man from before, he looks like the man Marlene drew, the one she called Cloud. If that was him and they were attacking him for whatever reason, Marlene would surely feel hurt if they killed him. This alarmed me greatly. What is really going on? What should I do? Suddenly I feel light headed and my vision swims before my eyes when all of a sudden everything around me turns white. This feels familiar, I've been here before several times for the last two years. "Dear Sara, so confused…", a man's voice sounds. "Do you think she needs our help?" Another voice speaks up, it's female, "She's a smart girl, she could find the answers to her questions if she really wants to." "I guess you're right. Hey Sara! You need to get searching! The answers won't come dropping out of the sky you know." Opening my eyes with a shock I find myself back in my room. I think about what they said and can't help but agree with them. I've been putting it off for too long. Standing up I put the drawing in my dress pocket and walk out the door.

I find Kadaj downstairs. If anyone holds any information, it would be him. Now it's time to get the full story. "Kadaj." He turns around and is surprised when I pull him in an embrace. Unknown to him my hand on his back glows slightly. Images flash in my mind's eye. Eyes growing wide from the things I see. There is so much darkness and chaos. Suddenly I feel that I'm reaching into a deeper part of him. I gasp when another face comes before me. Deep within me I feel that this is my real brother. It's Sephiroth. Though the others only praised him, I can't help but tremble. He scares me. His hate scares me. I can see what will happen if he comes back, the things he wants. Are these dear brothers working up to that!? Letting Kadaj go in a hurry, he looks at me confused and gasping, his hands on my shoulders for support. I look him straight in the eyes, those so similar to the eyes I saw just second before. "I'm sorry brother, but I cannot approve.", I speak in a shaky voice. His eyes widen when a second later his hands touch air. I disappeared. "Sister!", he screams in sadness and anger.

Reappearing into the clearing I met Vincent before, I call out his name. I can feel that he's close. Stepping out of the tree line he looks surprised. At this time he is a bit apprehensive. If he was the one who helped the two hostages that the brothers took and he figured out a connection between them and myself, I am not surprised. "Mister Vincent, I need your help." He looks taken aback. "Is it possible you could take me to this place Nibleheim? The place you mentioned I must have come from?" He blinks confused. "Why?" "It's like you said before; One should start at the beginning." He looks thoughtful for a moment before striding up to me with strong paces. He takes my arm and slings his cape over me and before I know it, my feet leave the ground.

I stumble when we finally touch down again. Before me stands the run down building I just recently escaped. "I went here after we spoke before. Though I did find out some things. They were just loose ends. I hope that with you the pieces will be fit together to form the whole story.", Vincent speaks. "I see. Than we shouldn't waste any time." He nods in agreement and we both make our way inside.

Later I step into a familiar room, glass breaking under my feet. Looking around for a minute I wonder where to begin. "This way.", says Vincent. Stopping by a computer, he wipes away the filth from a chair before offering me to sit down. He searches around and opens several files before stepping back. I look back at him in uncertainty. "Take your time." With that he sits at a desk, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. Taking a deep breath I turn towards the screen.

I learn from reading the text that after birth I was put into stases immediately. From there on some experiments have been conducted, but never was I awoken, not even once since my existence. I find that they downloaded information into my brain, just everyday knowledge. That explain why I know what I know since I never was able to learn myself. I wouldn't even be able to speak in normal circumstances. I glance at the remains of the tube where wiring lie and feel the back of my head. That was lodged inside me? Disturbed I read on. I am described as the other half of my brother. Like yin and yang we are opposites to balance each other out. While he fights and destroys, I protect and heal. Other than that information there is nothing. Not about my parents, nor about Sephiroth or what they planned to do with me. Were the ones who knew about me ever planning to release me from this place?

From behind me footsteps approach me. "I got answers, but it seems it only raises more questions.", I say softly as I stare blankly at the screen. I look around as a question pops into my head. "Practically this entire building was turned inside out, but for this room. Why do you think that is?" "Sephiroth must have known you were here. Maybe he didn't wish to harm you." I'm surprised. "Sephiroth destroyed everything? Why? Why is he so full of hate?" Vincent proceeds to explain the events that happened two years ago. Suddenly things made a lot more sense. "Do you think that my father did this to me, like he did to Sephiroth?" Vincent nods. "It's likely. Your mother was already out of the picture." "Hm? Did you know her mister Vincent?" He hesitates, but nods. "That must explain why your voice is so familiar. I must have heard you while still in her womb. What happened to her?" I'm filled with sadness when he tells about his connection to her and what she did. How she locked herself away. A tear leaves my eye. "Mister Vincent?" "Hm." "Do you think she would have loved me?" He nods. "Without a doubt." I smile sadly at him.

Vincent looks at the remains of the glass case that once held my body before he questions, "How did you get out?" I stand up to stand beside him. "I had help of a friend." He raises a brow. "Aerith." "What?" I explain, "Now that I know what happened, I realize that it was no fluke when her voice penetrated the silence for the first time two years ago. She has been with me ever since. It felt so nice to have some company." "Hm." "Don't you think it was predestined that I, when I left this place I would end up meeting the people who defeated my brother?" "It certainly is far from random.", he agrees. "But as it stands, history is about to repeat itself if they succeed in their mission. It could get even worse. What do we do?", I ask looking up at him. "We fight." He turns and walks out the door. "Come, I'm taking you to meet Cloud." I look after him surprised before walking after him. "Don't you think he will react badly to me, considering who I am?" "Maybe at first, but after you explain, a little time will be all he needs."

After some time we find ourselves in Midgar before the large wooden doors of a splendid church. Vincent opens a door and motions for me to go ahead. I nod before slowly stepping inside, glancing back at Vincent for reassurance, only to find him gone. I swallow hard as I turn back to face many rows of benches. Walking forward, I glance around for any sign of life, but the place seems abandoned and wrecked. I stop before a patch of flowers who share the same color as my dress. Aeriths presence is strong here and it soothes my anxiety. I decide to sit there and wait. Surely Vincent knows what he's doing leaving me here. Glancing around I spot only a box and a wooden crate. Around it I see some signs of someone who has been staying here for a while.

[Cloud's pov]

Parking Fenrir in front of Aeriths church, I sigh. Shinra wasn't of much help to me. As usual he seems to be holding back information. I stop in my tracks in the door opening, surprised by what I see. A familiar looking yellow dress worn by a long haired woman sprawled out around her as she lays at the edge of the flower bed. Stepping carefully closer, I notice no movement except for light breathing. She's asleep. I walk around to look down on her face. It's strangely peaceful looking considering the crowd she hangs out with. Why was she there? And what is she doing here now? Many more questions come to me, but I guess the only thing I can do is wait for her to wake up. Strange, somehow I can't bear to disturb her.

[Normal pov]

I must have fallen asleep for I find myself on the stone floor when I open my eyes. Only flowers fill my vision. When a noise reaches my ears I lift my upper body from the floor, only to come face to face with Cloud, his sword leaning on a pillar next to him. Finally we meet in person, but I'm not sure if I'm happy about it. I feel like I'm the one who has to redeem myself for my brother's deeds, that I am put on the chopping block here, and Cloud is my executioner.

His voice cuts through the silence like butter. "Why are you here?" "Mister Vincent brought me here." His eyes widen. "Vincent? Why?" "He felt that perhaps I could be of some help to you, information wise I mean.", I respond timidly. "Explain." I sit upright, my legs tugged beneath me as I ready myself. I explain to him who I am and where I come from. In the meanwhile I keep glancing at him to see his reaction whenever I reveal something that might shock him. He shows little emotion on the surface, but I can see them swirling in his eyes. This information shakes him up more than he lets show. "I am very sorry for what my brother did, but I hope you can see that I'm not anything like him. If there is something I can do to prevent him from returning, you will have my full cooperation.", I finish. Biting my lip I await his reaction. His eyes seem to look straight through me. "Cloud? Are you alright?", I ask him after a minute. He blinks startled before standing up abruptly. "I will believe you for now. If Vincent trusts you, than I guess I will have to rely on his judgement." I smile at this, grateful for the opportunity to prove myself. He looks at the flowers for a moment before turning around and walking to the exit. "Come, I'll take you to Seventh Heaven. You'll be safe there." I nod as I stand up and follow him.


	4. Chapter 4

Unwrapping my arms from his waist I dismount his bike. He doesn't follow. "Aren't you coming?", I ask him timidly. He shakes his head. "But they miss you." He looks thoughtful but shakes his head again. "I'm of no use here." I narrow my eyes in confusion. 'What does he mean by that?' "Well, if it's worth anything, I'd like to thank you. I was afraid to meet you really, afraid to be shunned. I'm glad you are willing to accept me, even though I'm sure it pains you. If there is anything I can do, please let me know." He nods slowly, thinking it through. "I'll see you.", he says before revving the engine and driving off. Just as he disappears out of sight the door opens behind me, casting light onto the now dark street. "Cloud? Is that you?" Turning around I once again face the dark haired woman. "Oh, it's you!", she exclaims surprised. "I suppose Cloud brought you here?" I nod. "I hope I don't impose." She shakes her head with a small sigh. "It's fine. Come on in."

I follow in behind her, closing the door after me. "You look hungry. Would you like something?" "Yes please." I take a seat at a table and wait there as she prepares something. A few minutes later I stare into a plate of tomato soup, a piece of bread laying next to it. Tifa sits down in front of me as I start on the steaming soup. "This is really good. Thank you very much." She nods in thanks. "Vincent came by before you arrived here. He explained the situation and told me you would probably come back here soon." "I see…", I say unsurely. "Hey, you don't have to worry about my opinion. Everyone is their own person and there is no reason for you to be judged because of the actions of another.", she says in a comforting manner. I look at her slightly amazed. "Thank you Tifa. This really means a lot to me." She smiles and waves it off. "Just eat up and I'll show you a room. It's late and I'm sure you could use some sleep." I nod in response.

The next day I finally meet Denzel officially as he wasn't awake the first time I was here. He's a nice boy, though shy. Also, Marlene seemed happy to see me again. I'm glad to be welcomed so easily. It wasn't what I expected in the least. Later that day, Tifa and Marlene went to see if they could find Cloud at the church. They want him to come back home, but I'm sure that it will be difficult to convince him. In the meanwhile I stay behind with Denzel.

I'm wrapped up in my thoughts as I look out the upstairs window in a daze. I'm trying hard to figure out what it is I am suppose to do. There must be a reason why I'm here, why Aerith woke me up at this point. 'It's up to you now.', echoes in my mind. I barely register the sound of the phone ringing. It soon stops its distraction as Denzel picks it up though, leaving me free to return to my thoughts. 'Maybe he didn't wish to harm you.', sounds Vincent's voice in the back of my mind. Did Sephiroth care about me, even though I was never there? If he does return, what am I suppose to do or say to him? Will he even listen or will he be too angry at the world to be susceptible to reason? I understand his anger, but he's taking it too far. He's dragging too many innocent people with him in his misery. Though I wish I could help him somehow, because… aren't we the same? Can I help him achieve peace in his soul?

A loud rumble snaps me out of my daze and I look outside to see a familiar young man halt his bike just a little bit away from the bar. His long silver hair falling over his shoulders as he looks over his shoulder at something. I look down and gasp to see Denzel outside, standing there for a moment before walking the other way. Looking back at Yazoo I can see him smirk before turning his eyes upward, making them meet mine who widen considerable. What will he do? I'm surprised though when he just turns around and leaves. Though not feeling reassured, I run downstairs and out the door although Tifa told me not to go outside. I look around hurriedly for any sign of Denzel. I'm worried about him. He's already out of sight, but I feel like I need to find him and that is what I will do.

After many hours of searching I'm almost ready to give up. Maybe he returned home already. I sigh when I see another geostigma victim as I glance into an alleyway. My heart aches at the sight. So many people are in pain and dying from this. My eyes start to sting when I think about how Denzel is suffering. It's not fair and I hope it will be over soon.

I halt in my tracks as I turn a corner. There he is, on the back of that truck along with others. "Denzel?" I watch with wide eyes, my breath shaking as the driver pulls the door closed and starts the engine. "Yazoo!" He steps on the gas. "No wait! Denzel!" He doesn't hear me as I'm too far away and the noise from the truck drowns out my voice. I run after it, but it soon leaves my sight, leaving me panting on the middle of the street and people looking at me strangely. Why did he take Denzel and those other children? Panic hits me and I run back to Seventh Heaven, hoping that Tifa has returned by now.

Bursting through the door I scream Tifa's name. "Where's the fire?", asks an unfamiliar voice. Stopping in my tracks I look to see two men coming from upstairs. One with red hair in a ponytail looking rather casual and another one who is tall, bald and neatly suited up. I look at them wearily. "Don't worry, we don't bite you know.", says the red head. "Who are you?", I ask. "I'm Reno and this guy here is Rude.", he says pointing at the other man. He looks at me thoughtfully as I just stand there, not sure what to do. "Say, is it true that you are Sephiroth's sister?", he asks curiously. I'm taken aback by this. "How do you know?" He shrugs. "We're Turks. We know stuff." My brows knit together in confusion, but I suddenly remember that there are more important issues at hand. "Is Tifa here?" "Yeah, she and Cloud are upstairs. She got a beating." I look at him shocked by the information before running to the stairs. I halt halfway up to look down at them as they look up questionable. "My name is Sara by the way. It's was nice to meet you.", I say curtseying before running up the rest of the way.

I look for the right room as I hear the men downstairs leaving in the background. I knock on the door and only hear a slight mumble. I guess it's okay to go in and silently open the door and look inside to see Cloud sitting on a bed looking at the ground with a solemn look. Behind him on another bed is Tifa. She's out cold. I step inside and walk past Cloud to kneel beside her. There are burn marks on her clothes and as I put my hand over it I feel a residue of energy. "Loz.", I whisper. Cloud glances at me. Keeping my hand where it is, it starts to glow softly for a minute before stopping. "What did you do?", asks Cloud slightly curious. "I healed her as best as I could. It shouldn't hurt anymore when she wakes up."

He turns to me fully, his brows furrowed. His eyes hard. "He took Marlene." I stare at him surprised before looking at the ground. "And Yazoo took Denzel." Now it's his turn to look surprised. He growls in frustration, "Why didn't you stop him?" I look at him, surprised by his harsh tone. "I..I tried. I wasn't fast enough. I'm sorry..." He looks at me long and hard. It makes me uncomfortable. "How do I know you aren't just putting up an act? Vincent makes mistakes and I have seen no prove of you wanting to go against them. You even stayed with them before you came here. Maybe your just here to put up a ruse.", he says voicing his thoughts.

I look at him shocked and hurt. I feel my face grow warm and my eyes start to sting. Does he really think that I would do such a thing? I guess, in his eyes, I'm still only Sephiroth's sister after all. I stand up silently and swallow hard. "I understand. I'm sorry you feel that way.", I whisper out and walk out. I don't blame him for thinking that way. It's only logical after all and it surprised me I didn't get this reaction the first time. With the children being taken, it must have been the last straw. I guess the only thing I can do is do my best to prove him differently.

[cloud's pov]

I sigh as I hear the door close downstairs. Why did I say that? Deep down I know she isn't like that. I can feel it somehow, the sereneness flowing from her. It is way different than Sephiroth. But her features, they are so much like him. I think it got to me. I stand up and look out the window. Sara is nowhere to be seen and I wonder where she took off to.

After some time darkness falls and I'm distracted as I hear movement from behind me. Tifa sits up looking confused. "Reno and Rude are out looking.", I say referring to the children. She nods in understanding before throwing me a scrutinizing look. "You have Geostigma, don't you? You're going to give up and die, is that it?" I sit down on the other bed and sigh. I was afraid she would find out one day. "So it is.", she says following my silence. "There's no cure." "Yeah but, that's not stopping Denzel, is it? Don't run! Let's fight it together! We can help each other, I know we can.", she scolds. I don't know how to respond. "I guess ... that only works for real families."

I close my eyes and sigh. I'm hurting my friend. I hurt a lot of people. "Tifa ... I'm not fit to help anyone.. not my family, not my friends. Nobody." She sighs frustrated and looks around for a moment. "Where is Sara?" I look down at the floor. "I said something stupid. I'm a fool." Tifa shakes her head at me. "Dilly dally, shilly shally." I look at her confused. "Dilly dally, shilly shally." "I think she wants you to move on, man.", comes Reno's voice from the doorway. "Did you find them?", asks Tifa. "No, only a witness. Kadaj's gang took the kids." I already knew that much. "They're at their base now, the Forgotten City.", adds Rude.

"Go.", I tell them. "I have to talk to Rufus." "Stop running!", Tifa scolds. "I know, even if you find the kids you might not be able to help them. Maybe something will happen that can never be unhappen that scares you, doesn't it?! But you need to think about now, really take it in! Look at you, you think you got it so damn hard! Well you hate being alone so let people in! Sure, you don't answer the phone, but I don't see you throwing it away either!", she tells me making her point." Reno turns to me a bit awkward. "You go, the base is all yours.", he says before they both leave.

"Which is it, a memory or us?", Tifa asks me. I think it over, realizing she is right. I decide to listen and prepare to leave. "Go find Sara as well. She could be in danger." "I don't think she wants to see me.", I mumble as guilt washes over me. Tifa sighs, "You should stop thinking for others. I think she of all people understands where your coming from better than anyone else Cloud.", she reasons. I hate to admit it, but she has a point.

[Normal pov]

I find myself traveling through the wastelands. It got dark very quickly an hour ago, but I can't stop yet. I'm not sure, but going towards the Forgotten City is my best bet. I hope I find Denzel and Marlene there. I have to get them back somehow. I don't know what they plan to do with the children, but I feel angry just thinking about them using children in their plans. It's unforgivable. I'm alerted by a rumble in the distance. This bike sound familiar. I look behind me to see headlights coming straight for me. I decide to sit down on a rock and wait. I'll see what he has to say.

Fenrir stops right beside me, the light just shining past me, but creating enough light to see my surroundings clearly. I look as Cloud dismounts and stares ahead of him for a moment. "Are you going to the Forgotten City?", he asks rather uncertain. I just nod. He nods in acknowledgement as he looks at his feet and sighs. I'm surprised when he sits down next to me. "Sara, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. Especially when I know it isn't true."

I stay silent for a moment. "It's alright.", I say calmly. He glances at me. "Aren't you angry?" I shake my head. "Can you even get angry?", he continues almost in a joking matter. I look at him seriously, "Yes, I can." He looks away. "Can I show you something, so you will not have to doubt my intentions again?" He looks at me surprised, "You shouldn't have to prove yourself to me." "It doesn't matter. Look, I don't have many memories, but those that I have gained, I would like to share with you. Then maybe you will understand why I'm not angry with you." He looks confused. I reach out a hand. "May I?" He looks hesitant for a moment but hold out his hand. I put mine in it and take a hold of his. I show him all I remember, everything. From the long silence, my first contact with Aerith and onward until this very moment.

He stares ahead of himself for a moment as he's deep in thought. "That felt really strange.", he comments eventually. I smile at this. "I suppose so." He looks back at me. "Thank you." I nod in acknowledgement. He stands up looking thoughtful. "You were alone for all that time." I look at the ground, but look up curiously as a hand comes into my vision. "Not anymore.", Cloud states. I smile softly at him and take his hand. He pulls me up. "Would you like a ride?" "Yes please."


	5. Chapter 5

Cloud and I are close to reaching the Forgotten City as the familiar glowing white trees flash past us. Cloud is keeping up riding at great speed despite the lack of room to maneuver in. But I trust that he knows what he's doing. He's been really silent though. It's hard to tell what he's thinking. I could go see for myself of course, but I don't wish to intrude. I promised myself only to look at people thoughts and destiny if it's really necessary. Though sadly I can't help to catch glimpses when I heal someone like I did with Tifa or when I let Cloud see my memories. It was only a little, but it did gave me some insight. It makes me feel really close to them, knowing such things.

I'm startled when everything turns white all of a sudden. I look to see Cloud and Aerith. "You came, even though you're about to break. That's a good sign.", she says touching his arm from behind him. She turns around and flowers surround them. I look down to see I'm standing in the middle of them. "So..why did you come here?", I hear her ask as I bend down and pick a white flower, twirling it in my fingers. I look up as Cloud speaks, "I think, I want to be forgiven. Yeah. More than anything." I smile at the sight. Aerith seems to laugh, "By whom?", she asks. Cloud looks over his shoulder to see her, but just as sudden as we came here, we are returned to the real world. Although, who says that it wasn't real?

I see Cloud look over his shoulder, glancing at me before looking back to the road in front of him. "Are you alright?", I ask. He doesn't answer right away and glances down for a moment to my hands that are wrapped around him. His eyes widen slightly in surprise when he spots a white flower in one of them. I hear a certain calmness and content in his voice when he says, "Yes, I'm fine." I smile at this, still wondering what is going through his head.

I gasp when Cloud swerves out of nowhere and a bullet flies past us. I look over his shoulder to see the brothers up ahead. Loz and Yazoo shooting numerous bullets our way. Cloud prepares and takes two swords from Fenrir, putting them together. Kadaj motions something as he walks forward and I'm shocked to see many children jumping before him. The shock grows when in the front Denzel stands with Marlene clutching onto him. Cloud has seen this as well and realizes we will crash into them at this rate. "Hang on!", I hear Cloud say before making the bike skid. My hold on him is lost as he falls off and I scream as I can barely grip onto the bike as it slides. It comes to a halt with a jerk and I open my eyes that I held tightly shut before. I look up through my hair to face Loz. "Welcome back sister."

I try to stand up but my leg is stuck under the bike. Loz lifts it off me without a hitch and grabs my arm, pulling me up. "Did you come to fight us?", he asks sadly. "No, but I do want you to return those children.", I say as I look to see them surrounding Cloud and Kadaj. "But we need them.", Loz protests. I turn to him. "They aren't yours to use.", I argue. "It's not right." I look over my shoulder when I feel a hand there. "I'm sorry that we couldn't make you understand sister, but we have to do this. Maybe you will think differently when he returns.", says Yazoo. He pushes me behind them. "Please stay out of the way. We don't want you hurt."

Suddenly a familiar voice, that of Marlene sounds across the clearing, yelling for Cloud. It distracts Kadaj making Cloud able to pick his sword up and commence an attack on Kadaj who manages to dodge it by jumping out of the ring of children. Yazoo takes aim and shoots at Cloud while Loz snickers in excitement before heading towards Cloud with great speed. It looks like they used materia on themselves. With them occupied I look around for Marlene who I spot near some trees a bit away from the now heated fight. I run to her. "Marlene!" She looks relieved to see a familiar face and soon clings onto me. I pick her up. "Come, let's get you out of here.", I tell her. "But what about Cloud? And Denzel?" I look to see Cloud who is having a hard time with the three of them. He hardly manages. Denzel on the other hand is nowhere to be seen.

Relief comes over me when I spot something red. Vincent came to Cloud's aid. And just in time as Kadaj almost took a swipe at Cloud. "No time to waste."I tell Marlene and run off with her, away from the fight. Once we are far enough I put her down and we keep running together until we reach a familiar place. I'm glad to see Cloud and Vincent both there and looking in good health. Vincent gives a nod in acknowledgement which I return with a smile.

Marlene runs to Cloud hugging him. "Marlene." Cloud hold her surprised to see her here. She looks up at him in panic. "Cloud! Denzel and Tifa…" "Tifa is alright.", he assures her. "I want to talk to her.", Marlene says. Cloud searches his pockets, but comes up with nothing. Seeing that he's having no luck, she turns to Vincent. "May I?" Vincent merely opens his cape to show her he has none as well. "You don't have one?", she asks disappointed making him drop his cape.

Cloud turns to Vincent. "Vincent, will you bring Marlene and Sara to Tifa?", he asks. "I'm going to go see Shinra and get a few answers." "I can't do that.", says Vincent. "But I.." Suddenly Marlene grows angry. "Forget it Cloud! Why don't you ever pay any attention to

us?!" She grabs my hand and drags me to Vincent who lets her hide in his cape. I can't help but smile at this. "Marlene, please, give me some time. There's a battle to be fought, but it's not as simple as just fighting. Understand?", Cloud tries to reason. "No I don't!", comes Marlene's reply. "Cloud, are you sure this is about fighting?", asks Vincent. Cloud seems to think this over and looks to be lost in a memory for a moment before turning back to Vincent. "Are sins ever forgiven?", he asks. "I never tried.", is the answer he gets. "But maybe this is an opportunity.", he says glancing at me from the corner of his red eyes. I get the feeling he's not only referring to Cloud's situation.

"You mean..never tried..", mumbles Cloud in thought before turning to us. "Marlene, Sara, let's go." Marlene peeks out from under the cape and nods happily before joining Cloud. "Well, I'm gonna try.", he says. "I'll phone in the verdict." I turn to Vincent who puts his hand on my shoulder before I can move. I look at him questionably. "Do you believe you are in the right place now?", he asks. I smile up at him, "Yes, I do. Thank you for helping me on my way." He nods at this and releases me. I run to Cloud and Marlene who were waiting for me, holding each other's hand. I take Marlene's other hand as she holds it out for me to take and together we walk off towards Seventh Heaven.

That night I was lost in an uneasy sleep, filled with horrid dreams. After waking up for the tenth time in just a few hours, I give up on sleep. After taking a shower and dressing in some jeans and a fitted blouse from Tifa, I silently make my way downstairs into the still dark bar. I barely see the jewels swing by my eyes which each step. I sigh as I look around in the darkness. Not a sound is heard. It's like the silence before a storm.

I don't know how long I've been sitting there, looking out the window. But almost simultaneously with the sun's first light, footsteps descend from the stairs. Cloud looks surprised to see me. "You're already up?", he asks. His voice sounds like he's been caught doing something he shouldn't. "I couldn't sleep.", I tell him. "I see…", he mumbles. "Are you worried?" I nod slowly at this, looking down at my feet. I look up again though as his boots come into view. "I'm sorry about this Sara." I look at him questionably. "You care about them, don't you?", he asks. "Yes.", I whisper, my eyes starting to water. He nods in understanding.

"I feel guilty for doing so.", I confess. Cloud crouches down in front of me. "You don't have to be. If anyone should feel guilt, it's me. I have to fight them, whatever the outcome." I can tell he's referring to fatalities. Either his own or the brothers'. "I know. It's necessary for you to win Cloud.", I say putting a hand on his cheek. "Please promise me." He looks me in the eye for a moment, searching, before nodding determinately. He takes my hand and grips it tightly. "I want you to stay here. It's better if you don't see." I smile sadly at him. "You know I can't stay just as much as you can." He seems to understand. "I may not be of much help, but I wish to make a contribution, however small it may be." He nods before standing up. "Just don't get yourself into trouble.", he says before turning away, my hand slipping out of his. I gaze after him as he walks out the door.

After half an hour I get up and decide it's time to wake up Tifa. "Tifa, it's time.", I tell her as I shake her lightly. She sits up, looking around before looking back at me. "Time?" I nod. "Okay." I go downstairs to wait for her. She doesn't take long. "Today is the day huh?", she asks me with a grimace. "Yes." She nods, "Alright, let's get Denzel back." I smile at her, feeling sure that we will succeed. "Tifa, miss Sara.", sounds a timid voice from behind us. "Promise to stay here Marlene. You need to wait for Denzel." Marlene smiles. "Okay Tifa. I'll wait for Denzel." Tifa nods at her before motioning that it's time to go. I pet Marlene on the head and follow after Tifa.

When we arrive at the town square, things have already started to get hectic. People are running everywhere closely followed by familiar looking beasts. This means that they must be close. Suddenly I hear Tifa calling out Denzel's name. I look to see him by the monument, unmoving. Tifa runs up to him and I follow suit, barely dodging the beasts. Tifa shakes him, calling his name, but he seems unresponsive. He's still in the same state as he was yesterday! Tifa gasps as Denzel looks at her dully with slit pupil eyes. Tifa looks at me for help, but I frown as I can't think of anything.

I look around to asses my surroundings. I spot Loz and Yazoo on the other side of the monument, confronted by Reno and Rude. I say a silent prayer for their well being and hope they can hold their own. Suddenly I spot a flicker of light. When looking at it closely I can see Kadaj hold up in a building with someone else. Tifa and I look up as we hear a rumble in the sky. Dark clouds pack together ominously and lightning flashes. "Tifa, we need to move him. Now.", I urge her. She nods and looks around her when people start to scream even louder than before. I look behind us to see a beast about to pounce on her. "Tifa!" She reacts quickly and readies herself to strike when a large claw flattens the beast.

We look up in amazement at the giant beast. I feel sure that Kadaj is responsible for letting it loose. It growls loudly making Tifa jump back in fright, grabbing onto Denzel tightly. It looks like it's about to strike and on instinct I jump in front of them, putting out my hand towards the beast. "Don't harm them!" It steps back growling, before seemingly ignoring us all together. It jumps up over us and onto the monument. It starts to dig into it. Tifa and I take the chance to drag Denzel off. To my frustration I am separated from them by people running into me and are soon knocked over entirely. I barely dodge feet from trampling over me. I look up to see the beast charging for an attack as it flies up high.

It sends out a blast before I can do so much as cover my head. I feel like I'm tossed around a bit, but gripped onto at the same time. Once I deem it safe I raise my head to come face to face with Vincent. He pulls me to my feet and I see we reached the edge of the square somehow. "Thank you." He nods in recognition. My eyes suddenly grow wide and I look around frantically. "Tifa and Denzel! Where are they?" Vincent grabs my wrist. "This way."

We make our way around the square. On our way I spot Yazoo and Loz still fighting with Rude and Reno. I'm glad that they held up for so long. Once we reach Tifa and Denzel, who seems to have come back to his senses, there are other people attacking the beast. "Where can I buy a phone?", Vincent asks as he lets me go before striding off to join the fight. "Who's he?", asks Denzel confused. "They are our friends.", explains Tifa. She turns to me, "Are you okay?" I nod. "How about the both of you?" "We're fine." "Denzel, can you make it to the bar?", asks Tifa. He nods, but halts in his tracks as he looks at the chaos around him. I grab onto his shoulders and look into his scared eyes. "You're okay." He looks at me for a moment before nodding.

Suddenly we are alarmed at a beast jumping at us. Luckily Tifa kicked it away from us in time. Sadly she wasn't prepared as three more attacked at once. Pulling her away into a fight with them. Denzel grips onto me tightly, "Sara!" I turn around to see another beast coming for us. I pull Denzel behind me and shield myself with my arms. I grit my teeth as its teeth clasp around my arm and pulls on it painfully as an explosion blows it away, dragging me with it.

I struggle with the beast on top of me as debris falls from the sky. It shakes me around like a rag doll. I plant my hand firmly on its head as it starts to glow. "You don't belong here.", I let out with a groan. Suddenly it bursts into the dust it was created from. I let my head fall with a sigh of relief. Soon footsteps surround me and I look up to see Cloud with Tifa and Denzel. Cloud picks me up from the ground and grabs onto my arm worried. He goes to tear of a piece of his shirt, but I hold him back. "Have you already forgotten what I can do?", I ask as I hold my other hand over the wound. When I lift it off again, it is barely healed, but has at least stopped bleeding. I look at it curiously and turn to Cloud confused. Though he seems just as confused by the lack of healing.

"I'm gonna go back to see Marlene, okay Cloud? We'll wait for you.", says Denzel before running off. He turns back around for a second. "Hey Cloud. I'll see you there right?" Cloud nods in confirmation before Denzel leaves our sight. He turns to me, still holding onto my arm. "Are you going?" I shake my head. "I'm not done yet. Be careful you two, and Cloud, don't forget your promise.", I tell him, before running off the other way.


	6. Chapter 6

Cloud and Tifa go off to fight Bahamut Sin with the others, while I make my way where I last saw Kadaj. It's not easy as those beast are still running around and getting in my way. As I get closer to my destination I look up just in time to see Cloud flying into Bahamut Sins giant blast. I grip my heart in anxiety. "You can do this Cloud. I believe in you.", I say. "Just one more push Aerith.", I whisper. Soon he burst out of the blast with even greater speed.

I watch as he cuts the beast down the length of its body. It falls down to the ground covered in blue flame and crashing into things violently. I hold out both my hands towards it and they glow a bright blue. Bahamut Sin dissolves bit by bit into a blue light, drifting towards my now cupped hands where it gathers, flowing around my hands like water. Cloud lands close to me and looks at me curiously. I look back at him. "It's not its fault after all." I say before I lift my hands up to the sky and let the light flow off them as it drifts up with the wind. A hand lands on my shoulder. "It can go in peace now.", I say turning my head to Cloud who looks after it. He nods in understanding before looking down on me. "Thank you for believing." I smile up at him. He had heard me.

We are distracted as we hear an explosion coming from the building where Kadaj and another person is. We look to see the other man falling down, Kadaj jumping down after him, although not exactly for him. There is a small container falling towards the ground as well. Kadaj struggles to reach it. Cloud already jumped on Fenrir to go after him before I even had a chance to notice it. Worried, I run after him.

As soon as Kadaj lands, he takes off with Loz and Yazoo, the container tightly held in his hands. Cloud wastes no time in following him. I look at the other people there as I reach them. All of them I know, but the one who fell from the building. He was safely caught by a net and is now getting help by Reno and Rude. "Are you all alright?", I ask. The woman blinks. "It's you.", she states in recognition. She smiles at me. "Thanks for before." I shake my head. "I didn't really do anything though." "You cared. That's all you that mattered." I can't help but feel shy at this. "So you are the one that all the fuss was about?", says a voice.

I turn to look at the man. "My name is Rufus Shinra. I am most happy to meet you in person.", he says taking my hand and kissing it. I blink at him, not seeing what's so special about it. "I'm Sara, but taking from what you said, I believe you already knew that." A hand lands on her shoulder, tearing her attention away from Rufus. "What are you doing here sweetheart, it's dangerous out here.", says Reno. "Thank you for the concern, but I'm sure I'll be alright. But speaking of the matter, I should go after them.", I say taking a step, ready to leave. Reno shakes his head. "No way missy. Now, you stay put while we handle your brothers… That didn't come out right.", he realizes. Shaking his head he gives rude a signal and they both rush to the helicopter that was nearby. "We should go as well. Make sure those two don't make too much of a mess.", says the dark haired man, taking his leave with the other two. "Wait, take me with you!", I beg them. "We can't do that.", says Rufus. "I don't think that either party will be happy if anything happens to you.", he explains.

Frustrated, I watch as they take off in another helicopter. I need to be there, but how? "Sara!", someone shouts. I look up as wind starts whipping my hair about. I sigh in relief to see everyone in an aircraft. I wonder why I didn't think of it before. Vincent jumps out and lands next to me. "Are you coming?", he asks. I can't help but smile. "Do you even have to ask?" He smiles in return, taking us both up in the ship.

Once inside I see everyone giving me warm smiles. "Glad you're alright. Now let's go after them Cid.", Tifa says. I walk to the front to look out the window. I see we are headed to a part of town that is pretty ruined. A girl comes up and stands next to me, goggling at me. "Wow, you sure are pretty considering who your brother is. Not saying that he's ugly or something… I'm Yuffie by the way." I blink at her confused. "Hold your tongue lassie! No one wants to hear your rambling.", shouts the cat at her. Yuffie gasps indignantly. "How dare you! I'm just making friends!" She's about the say more, but is distracted as she sees Cloud. "There he is!" I look in the same direction to see him and Kadaj facing off. I put my hand on the window worriedly. "What is in that box Kadaj is carrying?", I ask. Vincent turns to me. "It holds Jenova cells. It is what they have been calling 'mother'.", he explains. I let this information process in my mind. Kadaj now hold what he needs to bring Sephiroth back. I can only hope that it doesn't get that far, preferably with as little casualties as possible.

I jerk as I watch Kadaj send a blast towards Cloud and I can only sigh in relief as he manages to dodge the assault. Directly after they engage in a fierce sword fight. "I'm taking us closer.", says the man known by the name of Cid Highwind. "Cloud! I brought the Materia!", shouts Yuffie, her arms full of the colorful balls. The ship jerks, making her drop some. "Whoa! Hey, watch it!" "Yo, Cid, park this junk!", calls out Barret. "Shut up. You want off, then jump. Get off my back.", Cid remarks. "Maybe we should leave him be.", I say softy. Vincent nods in agreement. "He can handle this alone.", he says getting an odd look from Yuffie.

"Kadaj is a remnant of Sephiroth. Think of him as sort of a larva form." Yuffie looks grossed out. "Larva?! You mean he's an insect?!" "Lassie, shut your mouth!" "So the bug's gonna become Sephiroth?", Cid asks. Vincent nods. "Vincent, does Cloud know about Kadaj?", Tifa asks worried. "I believe Sara already informed him." I nod in confirmation. Tifa nods in understanding. "Then you're right, it's his fight now." "What?! I don't get it! Why can't we help out?!", asks Yuffie confused. "This is man talk.", Cid smirks. "Sexist! Sexist!" "Shut your gob, lassie!" Barret shakes his head. "Men don't get it either."

Tifa takes this moment to explain, "Two years ago ... think of the strength we all had when we

fought that last battle. It's only been a couple of years, but already that feeling is gone. For Cloud, I think he's found it again." "Pssh. He's got ten minutes.", Barret says, already planning his next move. "That Cloud is a royal pain in the ass, like always.", Yuffie complains. Tifa shrugs. "Cloud is Cloud." I can't help but smile at the support Cloud is getting. He's lucky to have so many people care for him. I feel privileged to be accepted by such a group.

As the ship backs off to give Cloud some space, we watch on from a distance. I am amazed at the battle. They move so fast and seem a close match. In my mind I'm rooting for Cloud while at the same time apologizing to Kadaj for doing so. It's sad that it has to go this way, but there is nothing I can do to change it now, though that is still hard to accept.

I clench my jaw as Kadaj is flung away, dropping down from the building they are fighting on before barely clinging on to a ledge. His sword dropping to the ground as he still clings onto the container with Jenova cells. Cloud lands in front of and I close my eyes halfway, not sure if I want to see what comes next. I'm surprised though, when Kadaj slings the container at Cloud, making him cut it, its contents spilling. Kadaj jumps up to grab it, holding it close to him. My heart is beating in my throat, knowing what this will result in. "No."

I watch as Cloud jumps after him. Swinging his sword at Kadaj after he landed. He crashes into him, creating a dust cloud. I gasp loudly, stepping back, making others look at me. I grip onto my chest in fear as a cold shiver runs down my back. Kadaj is no longer there. Cloud his sword is blocked by another. This sword is held by none other than Sephiroth himself. There is no doubt in my heart that this is my brother. I can feel it with every fiber in my body.

[Cloud's pov]

"Good to see you, Cloud.", Sephiroth says. My eyes widen slightly in shock and fear. I had really hoped that this wouldn't happen again. Before I can register what's happening, I'm knocked away, soon landing back on the top of the building. Sephiroth jumps over me, landing above me, giving him the opportunity to look down on me like he did before two years ago.

"Your Geostigma is gone? That's too bad.", he mocks. "Sephiroth, what do you want?", I ask through gritted teeth. "The last thoughts of Geostigma are dead. Those remnants will join the Lifestream and girdle the planet , choking it, corroding it. What I want, Cloud, is to sail the darkness of the cosmos with this Planet as my vessel, just as my mother did before long ago." I watch as he raises a hand, making dark clouds gather in the sky above. "Then one day we'll find a new planet and on its soil we'll create a shining future.", Sephiroth continues. "What about this planet?" "Well, that's up to you, Cloud." I frown at this. "And your sister? You will even harm her?", I ask worried. "My sister?", Sephiroth asks looking up at the Sierra. "You corrupted her mind. I will be sure to purify her memories of you. After that, I'm sure she will join me without a second thought." I can't help but growl at this. Sephiroth smirks. "You care for her.", he states amused. "How entertaining.", he says, his voice turning grim before charging.

[Normal pov]

As Cloud and Sephiroth fight, dark materia swirls down from the darkened sky, giving a most ominous feeling. It spreads over the city of Midgar. Suddenly a warm feeling runs through me as a raindrop hits the window in front of me. "Aerith, you're here.", I whisper. Her presence gives me hope. I look down at the fight as flashes of lightning seem to try and blind me. I press my hand back onto the glass. "Hang on Cloud. Don't give into him."

[Cloud's pov]

The battle continues inside as Sephiroth basically threw me in. It's dark and I almost lose sight of him for a moment. Luckily I react just in time to block his attack. "Hm. Where did you find this strength?", he asks impressed. "I'm not about to tell you.", I say gritting my teeth before pushing him away and back outside. I waste no time in jumping after him only having to jump away as debris is headed for me from above. No sooner than I got to safety, Sephiroth was on me again. He jumps away, only to slash at the building he's on to get more debris on my path. It's hard to keep up with him.

After trying to slash at me a few more times, he jumps up again. "I thought of a wonderful present for you.", he mocks as I go after him, fighting him and dodging all the while. "Shall I give you despair?", he asks before he manages to knock me away. As I fall down I manage to stab my sword in the side of the building, halting my course towards the now flaming buildings beneath. I look up to see Sephiroth hovering over me, looking smug. "On your knees. I want you to beg for forgiveness.", he says before a part of the building above breaks lose under the strain the fight put it through. Sephiroth cuts it in half with relative ease.

I remove one part of my sword, stabbing it next to the other. Hanging onto them both, I pull them out and uses both to slice cleanly through the massive debris. I'm caught off guard when he appears in front of me, knocking me down on one of the larger falling pieces. I do my best to recover quickly before the exchange of blows continue once again. We maneuver through the mess before I see an opportunity to get out. I only get a second to breathe it seems before Sephiroth in on my tail again. I barely miss his attack.

[Normal pov]

I see that Cloud is growing weary from the intense fight and this worries me. Especially since Sephiroth seems unfazed. Sephiroth knocks Cloud to the ground with relative ease. As Cloud scrambles to get back on his feet, Sephiroth leaves him no opportunity to gather himself as he pulls out a new onslaught. Cloud tries his hardest, but is soon knocked into the wall behind him. He recovers in time before Sephiroth runs him over. His whole entity is glowing as he fights desperately to hold my brother back. Suddenly I gasp, my hands flying to my face when Sephiroth manages to run him through.


	7. Chapter 7

I watch in horror as Cloud struggles as he hangs in the air on Sephiroth's sword. This isn't going right at all. I reach towards my back as my left shoulder starts to tingle oddly. I gasp as suddenly my flesh seems to tear and as a wing bursts through, knocking Yuffie over who was standing next to me. "Holy hell!" It's feathers are pure white except for some drops of blood caused by the violent action. I drop to my knees in pain and glance outside to see the cause was because one sprouted from Sephiroth's back as well, though his one is blackened with evil.

"Sara?", Tifa questions crouching down next to me worried. "Her body is reacting to what Sephiroth does. It makes sense considering they are like Ying and Yang. Sara's body balances the scale or it would tip over so to speak.", Vincent explains. "You okay missy?", asks Barret. I shake once to get rid of the slowly subsiding pain. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me, we need to focus on Cloud.", I say as I see Cloud being thrown in the air for Sephiroth to cut and stab him all over. My nails dig into my palms as I lean onto the window before me. I feel like I need to do something, but I also know that Cloud won't like it if I interrupt. I just need to keep believing in him, believe that he's capable of defeating my brother.

[Cloud's pov]

Sephiroth hovers over me as he relishes at the damage that he caused to my body. "Tell me what you cherish most. Give me the pleasure of taking it away.", he threatens. This causes me to think of all the people that are counting on me, the people who I already lost to him and the people who I will lose if I won't succeed. Their lives are in my hands, but Sephiroth is so strong.

"So what if it looks hopeless?", a familiar voice sounds in my ears. It's a memory of Zack. "If it were me, I still wouldn't give up. Embrace your dreams. And whatever happens, protect your honour as SOLDIER. Well okay, you never made SOLDIER, but it's what's in here that counts.", he says. I can still see him motioning to his heart as he said that. "Zack?" Is it really a memory, it feels like he's right here. "Well? You need a hand with him?", he asks. I immediately shake my head at that and slowly get myself up on my feet, rising my sword. "You already beat him once before. This should be a cinch.", Zack says. He really is here. This is no memory. "Yeah.", I agree. I can handle Sephiroth, I'm sure of it. "Cloud, you know what I told you." "That's right.", I say remembering. "I am your living legacy."

Zack's presence disappears, knocking me back to reality. Clenching my sword I jump up to meet Sephiroth with a rush of attacks of my own. "I pity you. You just don't get it at all.", I say to him. I finally feel at ease, he doesn't scare me anymore. Sephiroth scoffs before attacking, only for me to block it. "There's not a thing I don't cherish!" I shout as we lock swords.

Sephiroth is clearly surprised as I let my sword break apart in many pieces, surrounding him. With everything I have in me, and everything I fight for, I perform the Omnislash

V5 on Sephiroth, cutting him from every direction. He can only follow my after image and succumb to it as he is tossed around. Having gathered the last section, I rush at him from above for the final attack. I can see the shock on his face.

I land safely on the building, swords stabbing into the floor around me before I catch the last one. Looking up at Sephiroth I can see him looking down at me. 'Stay where you belong ... in my memories.' As his body starts to fade he replies to my thoughts, "I will never be a memory." With that he wraps himself in his wing, the feathers slowly disappearing to reveal Kadaj who lands on the ground with a thump.

[Normal pov]

I can only hear gasps that interrupt the cheers as I disappear from the ship, only to reappear by Cloud and Kadaj who just fell over as he tried to attack Cloud. "Sara?", Cloud says surprised. I smile at him softly before looking down at Kadaj sadly. "S-sister?" I crouch down by them and smile at him reassuring. Softly I take his hand. "It's okay." "Kadaj.", sounds a voice in the air as is begins to rain soothingly, a familiar presence engulfing me. "You don't have to hang on any longer.", it says as I recognize it to be Aerith. Cloud doesn't seem to notice though.

"Mother, is that…", Kadaj gasps weakly. "Everyone's waiting, if you're ready." Kadaj nods, a stay tear falling from his eye. As he reaches up to the sky, he breathes his last breath and we watch as he disappears into the Lifestream. I know Aerith will take good care of him there, though I can't help it as my eyes water and tears start to mix with the rain. Cloud puts his hand on my shoulder in comfort. "He only wanted a mother to love him.", I whisper. Cloud nods in understanding, pulling me in his arms. I wrap mine around him, letting my tears fall in sadness and relief as I'm glad that he made it. "Thank you for setting him free."

As we let go, he stands up, taking me hand to get me up as well. We look up to the Sierra to see the others cheering, glad that it's over and done with. Now they can go home again. Suddenly I spot movement behind us, and glancing back I spot Loz and Yazoo, their arms glowing with materia. My eyes widen as they point guns at Cloud. Moving quickly I step in to block the bullet's path as they pierce through me.

I hear gasps as I sink to the ground, arms catching me just in time, making me land more softly. "Sara!" "Sister!" Cloud's face hovers over me as the edges of my vision darken. He grits his teeth as if in pain before looking up at the brothers. "We're going together.", Yazoo says in a strained voice. His body failing him. Loz his condition isn't much better. "Together, we'll play…" Cloud looks down as my hand softly touches his cheek, a warm feeling washing over him as I send my last thoughts and feelings into him. "I am glad.. I got to.. meet you..", I choke out. My hand drops onto the cold floor as everything grows dark and silent.

Opening my eyes I only see a familiar white light, but to my surprise, neither Aerith or Zack are there. Looking around I see a lonely figure off in the distance, their back towards me. Smiling sadly, I sigh before walking closer. The figure doesn't move as I get closer. Stopping a few feet behind them, I speak up, "Hello brother."

Sephiroth turns around slowly, his eyes scanning over me. "You've grown up… Sara is it?", he asks quietly. I nod. "It suits you.", he says making me smile a little. He sighs. "What does one say to his sister after all that?", he questions. "You don't say anything.", I tell him. "The past no longer matters here. It's no use to go about on what if's and apologies, as we both know we have enough of those. I am just glad, that right now, I get to meet my brother for the first time." He smiles slightly and nods.

After a moment of silence he asks, "Are you happy with them?" I just nod. "I see. Than.. I am happy for you. That is my last gift to you as your brother." I smile up at him. "Thank you.", I say softly. Holding up my hand, a familiar yellow flower materializes in it. I hold it out for him to take. "My gift to you…is that I love you and won't ever forget you." He takes the flower, his hands holding onto mine for a moment. "That's all I could ask for."

Releasing his hold, he steps away. "It's time for you to go. I'll save you a spot for after many more years. Right now tough, it's time you really start to live." I nod. "It will be an awfully big adventure dear sister. Do you think you can handle it?", he asks almost jokingly. "I'm not alone, so, I think I'll manage.", I reply smiling. "That's what I like to hear.", he says ruffling my hair. "Have fun.", he says as he walks away, waving slightly. "And if Cloud doesn't take proper care of you, I'll come back and haunt him.", he mutters before disappearing. I smile after him. I will cherish this moment, no matter what happened before.

[Cloud's pov]

I feel something touch me head. "Mother ...", I mutter, half conscious. "Again? Why is everyone calling me their mother lately?", a voice speaks out. "I guess they must be fond of you.", another replies. "This one is too big to adopt." "Tough luck, friend. Sounds like you don't have a place here.", is said before their voices disappear.

It seems only soon after that my eyes open up to the sight of many children surrounding me. As I get up, I find myself in Aeriths' church in a big puddle of the clearest water. "It's just like she said, "Wait here and Cloud will come back.".", says a young girl. I look around to see the whole crew there. "I'm back."

Red XIII moves forward."There are still children with the stigma.", he says. I understand that he means Denzel with that. "Yeah." I move through the water and motion for Denzel to come into the water. "Hey, let's get you fixed up.", Tifa urges him. I hold out my hand to him in a reassuring way. "Come on. I'm here." "It's okay.", Tifa says. Finally Denzel nods and takes my outreached hand and guide him into the water. There I cup my hands, taking some water and poor it over his head. The geostigma disappears quickly. When Denzel looks at his reflection and realizes this, he looks back at the others and laughs happily. They all cheer and other kids are quick to find their way into the water. Last one in is a rotten egg!", Cid shouts."That's some crazy water!", Barret exclaims.

Looking around at the happy children as they jump around splashing each other, I can't help but feel like something is missing. Glancing around, I notice that Sara isn't there. My eyes widen. Is she really gone? No, that can't be… I only knew her for such a short time, but I was looking forward to getting to know her better, to have her join our family. Such a lighthearted and pure soul didn't deserve to die like that. The last moment she shared with me before she died, she made me feel loved and I'm sure she had a whole lot more love to give to the world if only she had the chance. To be honest, I was already hooked on her. I no longer cared who she was related to, only who she was and who she could become.

I almost jump as I hear a loud gasp behind me, making kids squeal before laughing loudly. "There she is!", shouts one of them. Turning around in surprise, I see Sara there in the water behind me. Wearing her yellow dress, she still looks like an angel although she was sputtering and wiping hard to get the hair out of her face that stuck to it. I can't help but let a big smile come to my face.

[Normal pov]

I try to see anything through the mess of my hair as I hear lots of laughter around me. I'm surprised when a strong arm is wrapped around me, holding me still as a hand brushes the hair out of my face to reveal familiar blue mako eyes. "Cloud?" He smiles down at me. "You're okay.", he softly says. Blinking for a moment I return the smile. "Yes, I am."

I laugh as Denzel and Marlene jump on me, hugging me tightly. "Now we can all go home!", shouts Marlene happily. I look at her questioningly. "Home?" The kids look up at her confused. "Aren't you coming with us?", asks Denzel. "Of course she is.", says Cloud still holding onto me. I look up at him surprised. "You're a part of the family now.", he explains making me smile happily. I laugh as I throw my arms around him, making him fall over in surprise, causing a lot of laughter. As we get up again, the kids drag me off for play.

[Cloud's pov]

I look after them, smiling softly. Now we are complete again and I believe I couldn't be happier. This turned out pretty well after all. Glancing towards the group again who all talk amongst each other happily, I spot something behind the towards the entrance. Aerith, she was here all along, guiding me. She stands up and walks towards the entrance, ready to leave. Leaning against the door frame is Zack, waiting for her. I see her look over her shoulder at me for a moment, smiling in content. "You see? Everything's all right.", she says before departing. Zack waves goodbye before following after. I smile after the pair, knowing they are at peace now. "I know. I'm not alone… not anymore.", I say glancing back at Sara to see her smile at me knowingly.

_Hi readers! This was the last one of the series. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
